User talk:NebulousViper
User talk:Misteryeevee/2013 Posts User talk:Misteryeevee/2014 Posts User talk:MisteryEevee/2015 Posts User talk:MisteryEevee/Lyrics Archive Update on song pages Some song pages that I added descriptions to already (I'll just update this as I go along): I Wanna Buy Buy Buy! 喵 (Miāo) 都市怪盜與鄉村偵探 (Dūshì Guàidào Yǔ Xiāngcūn Zhēntàn) (Still need to check with native but I got a description up) 渺小的producer (Miǎoxiǎo de producer) 梦之森 (Mèng zhī Sēn) (Probably needs a native to check over description, the story was hard to follow) Winner loser——你们以为这样就结束了嘛 (winner loser——Nǐmen Yǐwéi Zhèyàng Jiù Jiéshùle Ma) 红舞鞋 (Hóng Wǔ Xié) (highly recommend native, is the category right? ;w;) 讓我為你唱 (Ràng Wǒ Wèi Nǐ Chàng) (it's a fairly simple description, if more elaboration needed you'll need a native ;w;) CaiyinMusic (talk) 12:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I removed the ones that got checked :) My friend was able to knock down a handful of songs today. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) album question? Aki and Kenji and some others just released a new album, but Zephyr/Zefurry is on it. If I'm correct, that means the wiki can't list it correct? EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Probably. I don't really know. I guess it could stay, but he can't have song or producer pages. :Besides, I don't think it would be fair for the other producers just because of one of them... :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :that sucks so much. i was actually gonna try and add it until i saw his name. EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry. I guess you already responded when I edited my response. I added to it, "I don't really know. I guess it could stay, but he can't have song or producer pages. Besides, I don't think it would be fair for the other producers just because of one of them..." ::- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::i would love that, but maybe it's something that should be discussed with others too? idk, i'm aware we can't support pocaloid users, but i'm actually pretty confused in this case. probably more stressed out about it than i should be derp not that isn't important EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:58, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah. Just ask. Because while I feel like he shouldn't have anything featured unless he proves himself in some way (and I say this because a lot of people continuously ask him for proof of his numerous VOCALOIDs and he never shows the proof, so it's all verbal statements which are kind of meaningless nowadays because anyone can claim they have something...), I also feel like there needs to be a line drawn somewhere. If it's an album featuring MANY artists, then maybe it should be featured and that one song cannot have a song page. :/ I just feel like "punishing" the whole album just because of one person is really stupid to do. :::- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:09, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::so should i make a blog or something asking the other wiki member to voice their opinions or not? i'm sorry, i'm having a bit of trouble understanding, gave myself a bit of a headache ha ha EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:18, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Blog or using the forums (even "What's on your mind") should be fine to use for this topic. :::: Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:23, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::thanks. i think i'll use the on your mind thread, since people are subscribed or whatever to it. EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:26, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Unity-chan Yay, more Unity-chan confusion. I'm unsure if you saw the post on your blog but I'd like to take action of some of the things I spoke about in the comment. Mainly being: #AKAZA character page to be separate from te Project page #Unity company page to combine AKAZA's and Kohaku's gallery page #If you think it's a good idea, combined Nav/colors for Kohaku/AKAZA to make that a little easier as well. If #1 goes through I'd do my best to turn AKAZA's current page thing into a bit more of an in-depth thing of the project itself, though granted is going to be weird because I barely understand it like everyone else. I will do my best though. Also, since Unity decided to put out a low quality Vector of the box for Unity http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unitychanbox.png I'm not sure if making the voicebank page is worth it now or not. I also think I added some stuff in the comment that didn't mention here but it's mainly for future stuff. I know Fukase is kinda the priority rn (plus the Chinese Vocaloid) but I have a feeling Unity-chan's release is going to be random so it's best to be prepared. Thanks a ton! 04:01,1/8/2016 :I've basically given up on her despite writing a whole overhaul blog about it. She's just so.... bleh XD :1. Yeeeeah. Separating product and character for AKAZA is a way to go. :2. Talk to Bunai about this because I'm terrible with gallery pages :3. Idk about combining colors for two different characters. That might not have very good results tbqh... (Even ONA and MAIKA have different Nav colors). :I've been trying to suggest that Unity-chan got split, but honestly, her whole shebang of info is going downhill for me that I have no idea what's going on anymore. I'm very sorry. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) she's back i'm not sure if she intends to come back long term or whatever, but jellystar is back (should not have engaged her sorry. my mind was sort of elsewhere) http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147191#41 could you leave her another message not to try and attack me or whatever the appropriate word is on her talk page, because i'm going to try to not engage her plus she'll hopefully listen to an Admin EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:04, January 8, 2016 (UTC) um, not sure if you saw this (if you did i'm sorry) i just have a lot of anxiety about this sort of thing so i'm commenting again. sorry EmbraceEvil (talk) 10:50, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I ended up closing the thread as it did deteriorate and derail into personal attacks. I'm still keeping an eye on her as she did write a threatening message towards Olliefar on another thread, even if it was in jest. The way I saw it this time was that she was trying to contribute to a conversation that was left dead and done (beating a dead horse) and should not have been brought back up. That's why I decided to close the thread because it went severely off topic. :One more stunt like this and she's going to start receiving blocks. I'm doing the same thing to Chechutielve since they cannot seem to behave themselves and could be considered annoying and unhelpful to the other editors. :In the meantime, I will leave another message to Jelly. : Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:51, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :thank you. EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:31, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :sorry, but um, please tell me when you've left the message. i apologize for being pushy i'm not sure why this bugs me so much EmbraceEvil (talk) 06:37, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :thank u for leaving the message on jelly's page. EmbraceEvil (talk) 00:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: EoU section I chose to make the section as a sort of preparation thing -- I thought it would be useful to have most/all of the sections that are going to be on the final page ahead of time to make its publication easier. As for the demo thing, I apologize, I should have skimmed through it. So far it's the only Fukase song on the wiki and it was sort of a quick edit so I just went with it. That I will not do again. 04:17,1/9/2016 Personal Attacks Hi Mistery, 99.71.121.131 might be up for a ban warning for their post in the 'Least Favourite Vocaloid' thread. While criticism is fine, they seem to be resorting to personal attacks on various members of the fandom. Thanks! http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:135707 Dizzyzebra (talk) 12:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Xin Hua cover Hello Misteryeevee~ I was looking for some Xin Hua songs on VocaDB and found this cover ( •̀ω•́ )σ: PLAY我呸 by: yoyo幫尼 (12,000+ views) I think this cover should be added to Xin Hua songs featuring page. If you can add it there, I'll be grateful. (＾▽＾) Bye~ DisaPP (talk) 00:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) AKAZA using Unity-chan's colors I was thinking that maybe the AKAZA page, as it's connected to the VOCALOID4 Voicebank page and such, should be the same colors as the other two pages. After all, the colors are more reflective of the box and the logo, not Kohaku's coloring. (It seems her accent color is light blue, and AKAZA's is purple) I feel like it will make the three pages look more cohesive as well. 01:17,1/17/2016 I'm not the one responsible for the navbar colors. -Misteryeevee (talk) 01:33, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah ok. Also regarding Akaza, not sure if you're the right person to ask for this either but I found a render of her with the logo, it's official art but I'm pretty sure it's a fanmade render, not sure if I should upload it? http://i.imgur.com/rRnJ1tO.png 01:59,1/17/2016 Ask Bunai. I'm not informative on images either. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Planty-P songs & albums ... Planty-P's songs and albums aren't allowed to have/get a page, right?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 17:26, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :I am certain he is not allowed to. Ask Bunai about him. I don't remember if there was a reason why they haven't been deleted (yet, if forgotten). :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :from what i remember Bunai wanted to keep them to use him as an example or something along those lines EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC)